JE TE TIENS !
by Lying Cat
Summary: Harry se fait attraper en plein milieu d'une magouille dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. C'est un moment crucial, merde, pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile prétentieux le surprenne dans une situation pareille ? HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**JE TE TIENS ! **

**Résumé : Harry se fait attraper en plein milieu d'une magouille dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. C'est un moment crucial, merde, pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile prétentieux le surprenne dans une situation pareille ? HPDM.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J.K. ROWLING, je ne fais que les emprunter et les détourner, et puis je les rends juste après, promis. **

**Raiting : T, Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.**

**Genre : Humour/ Romance**

* * *

><p>- Potter, je te tiens !<p>

Les mots résonnèrent dans les toilettes abandonnés du deuxième étages. Harry sursauta tellement fort qu'il faillit renverser le contenu du chaudron sur ses chaussures. Il réajusta ses lunettes, les paupières closent. Merde. Cette fois, il était bel et bien baisé. Draco Malfoy, calmement assis sur la cuvette d'une cabine à proximité, le toisait d'un sale regard supérieur. Un petit sourire mauvais fendait le coin de son visage pâle dans une expression de pure satisfaction. Le dure labeur de plusieurs semaines de préparations clandestines venait de s'achever. Cette sale petite fouine de Malfoy choisissait très mal son moment pour venir l'emmerder au milieux de la nuit. Le souvenir de toutes ses soirées passées à couper des racines et à voler des ingrédients dans la réserve de Rogue aurait suffit à lui faire verser une larme. Pourquoi fallait-il que le pire de tous les élèves de l'école le surprenne à ce stade de la préparation ?

Draco sauta sur ses pieds et s'avança, la main droite sur la hanche, l'autre fermement serrée autour de sa baguette.

- Je suis sûr que McGonagall sera ravie de savoir que tu quittes ton dortoir en douce pour préparer un élixir. Mais enfin Potter, tout le monde sait que tu es mauvais en potion ! Dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

Harry songea pendant un fraction de seconde à s'emparer du chaudron et lui vider le contenu sur la tête avant de prendre la fuite. Mais envoyer Malfoy à l'infirmerie risquait de lui couter plus cher qu'une simple punition pour avoir violé le couvre-feu. Il poussa un soupir.

- Tu lâches jamais l'affaire, hein ?

Draco haussa les épaule.

- C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore tout simplement te pourrir la vie.

Harry écrasa la paume de sa main sur son front.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'as suivi dans les toilettes juste pour avoir l'occasion de me surprendre. Et si j'étais juste rentré pour pisser ?

- Dans les toilettes des filles ?

- J'ai peut être le cul fragile !

- N'essaye pas de te foutre de moi, qui descendrait deux étages au milieu de la nuit pour aller dans des chiottes infestés de fantômes ?

- Tu as vraiment étudié la question. Ça fait longtemps que tu me suis ? La prochaine étape ça sera quoi ? Est ce que je dois m'attendre à te trouver sous mon lit ?

- Je ne sais pas Potter, regarde bien ! S'exclama-t-il en mimant une créature menaçante.

Malfoy s'avança jusqu'au chaudron et se pencha au dessus de la préparation.

- Qu'est ce que tu me prépares ? Demanda-t-il en remuant le contenu avec la cuillère en bois.

- Comme si j'allais te le dire.

- Ça ressemble à du veritaserum.

Grillé. Harry sentait l'étau de la situation critique se resserrer autour de lui.

- Comment un idiot comme toi peut-il préparer du veritaserum ? Ajouta Draco avec amertume. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, tu vas voir la tête de Rogue quand il saura que tu te sers dans sa réserve. Avec toutes les heures de colles, tu n'auras même plus le temps d'aller pisser au deuxième étages...

Harry lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et pointa sa baguette au niveau de sa gorge.

- La ferme, ma patiente à des limites. Tu ne vas rien dire du tout sinon...

Il fallait qu'il trouve une super menace et tout de suite, la chose la plus effrayante qu'il avait sous la main. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce. Faite qu'elle y soit encore. Il tituba jusqu'aux robinets en maintenant Draco prés lui. Il repéra immédiatement la gravure en forme de serpent sur la pièce en cuivre.

- Tarte à la mélasse.

Sa voix raisonna dans le vide. Les yeux de Draco se froncèrent. Même avec la main sur la moitié de son visage Harry savait exactement l'expression qu'il tirait à cet instant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne peut pas marcher à chaque fois. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix agacée.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

_- Tarte à la mélasse._

Une voix sifflante et gutturale s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le robinet en cuivre se mit à trembler. Les bassins en émailles se séparèrent dans un grondement sourd pour laisser place à une énorme ouverture dans le sol. Harry prit une expression plus sérieuse et relâcha sa main. Draco le fixait d'un air franchement perplexe. Parfait.

- Je suis le maitre de la chambre des secrets, si tu continues à te mettre sur mon chemin je n'hésiterais pas à te jeter en pâture au basilic ou pire... le menaça-t-il avec haine.

Draco les bras ballant continuait de le fixer avec une expression indescriptible. Contre toute attente, il explosa de rire.

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'impressionner avec ton trou ? Ça fait deux ans que la peau du basilic est exposée dans mon salon ! Tu es trop drôle, Potter. Garde ça pour les petites pintades qui te tourne autour. Vraiment, je regrette pas d'avoir poiroté deux heure au milieux de la nuit. S'exclama-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

Harry était stupéfait. Stupéfait et lasse. De mémoire, Draco Malfoy était un trouillard beaucoup plus impressionnable. D'un autre coté, Lucius Malfoy était quand même du genre à exposer une carcasse de basilic dans son salon, ce petit fils à papa prétentieux devait avoir l'habitude de côtoyer la magie noire et la déco de mauvais goût. En sommes, pas de grande nouveauté avec une chambre des secrets obsolète.

Draco qui ne s'était toujours pas remit de ses émotions continuait de rire à gorge déployée.

- Putain ! C'est bien ma vaine, marmonna Harry.

Si il voulait avoir une chance de lui faire oublier le chaudron remplit de veritaserum, Harry devait trouver quelque chose de vraiment sensationnel. De vraiment puissant. De vraiment stupide. Des idées aléatoires traversèrent son esprit. Jeter un sort n'aiderait pas, le tabasser semblait être un peu excessif, l'humilier appellerait la vengeance, le manipuler pouvait s'avérer un peu dangereux. Le meilleur moyen pour Harry était encore de réussir à le troubler. Et le troubler avec les moyens du bord. Et puis merde ! C'était quand même moins pire que d'affronter Voldemort.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir de son moment d'euphorie. Il plaqua les mains sur les épaules de Draco comme deux prises solidement ancrées. Il ferma les yeux et rapprochera sa tête dangereusement de son visage. Collision imminente !

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre la bouche souriante de son rivale. Les secondes se figèrent. A ce moment précis, Harry se sentait un peu comme un conquérant en territoire hostile; une machette à la main, face à une armée de fauves. Embrasser Draco Malfoy était de loin la chose la plus stupide et suicidaire qu'il n'ait jamais faite pour détourner l'attention. Mais Voldemort valait bien un acte de courage et de provocation.

Et comme il n'est vraiment pas raisonnable de faire les choses à moitié, il profita que Draco soit plongé dans une confusion extrême, pour glisser une main derrière sa nuque et approfondir le contact de leurs lèvres. Sa langue glissa entre la barrière de ses dents. Il plaqua son corps contre son torse, il pouvait presque sentir les battements de son coeur à travers sa chemise. Après une minute qui parut interminable, il décolla sa bouche et fit un pas en arrière.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait réussi à le troubler. Draco, les yeux ronds comme deux vifs d'or, semblait sur le point de défaillir. Ses deux iris bleus n'arrivaient pas a se détacher du visage d'Harry, comme pour confirmer que la situation était réelle. Et Harry de son coté, essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait pris une bonne décision en lutant contre le bourdonnement qui s'était emparé de sa tête.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse ! Intervint la voix espiègle de Mimi geignarde, allongée sur les robinets.

Harry et Draco, déjà au summum de la nervosité, faillir avoir une attaque. Ils firent un bond de surprise, si prés de l'ouverture béante de la chambre des secrets. Il se passa un moment étrange où leurs yeux entrèrent à nouveau en contact. La main de Draco se referma sur la cravate bordeaux de Gryffondor. Ce geste désespéré avait surement pour but de se stabiliser, mais il ne fit qu'entrainer Harry dans sa chute. Et de déséquilibre en déséquilibre : la fatalité. La converse jaune d'Harry quitta le rebord en marbre. Ils disparurent dans l'obscurité opaque du tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 1<strong>

**Celle ci sera courte, la suite arrive vite, vite, vite ! à bientôt /o/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY ! C'est encore moi. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. J'avais prévu de le poster plus tôt mais j'ai pas mal de modification. Bref, le voila. **

**D'ailleurs merci aux followers, a ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et aux ajouts dans les favoris, ça motive toujours beaucoup ! **

**Sans plus attendre la suite :**

* * *

><p>Harry se redressa avec une plainte de douleur. Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité à la recherche de ses lunettes, sa main rencontra toutes sortes d'objets non identifiables. Aucune chance de les trouver parmi le tas d'immondices qui avait amorti leur chute. Un bruit sur la droite lui indiqua la présence de son camarade.<p>

- Qu'est ce que c'est que... marmonna Draco.

Il poussa un hurlement.

- Des os...des os... partout, gémit-il en dégringolant du tas de restes animales.

Même sans ses lunettes, Harry pouvait sans aucun mal suivre les déplacements de son camarade qui faisait des bonds d'un bout à l'autre du tunnel en poussant des petits cris apeurés.

- Inutile de te fatiguer, le Basilic à laisser ses petits souvenirs partout dans le couloir, ça tapisse le sol sur au moins 200m.

- Fais quelque chose, Potter, sors nous de là ! Lui ordonna-t-il en pointant les canalisations qui remontaient vers la surface. Je croyais que tu étais le maître de la chambre des secrets.

- Ça me fait pas rire.

- Mais je suis très sérieux, j'espère que tes capacités ne se limite pas ouvrir des portes. fais nous sortir de là, je ne passerais pas 5min de plus entouré de ses choses. Il illustra son propos en shootant dans un crâne de toutes ses forces.

Harry plaqua la main sur son front.

- J'ai menti, comment est ce que je pourrais être l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Draco fit volte face dans sa direction.

- Mais c'est toi qui... mais merde ! Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre. Bientôt j'apprendrais que c'est miss teigne qui fabriquait du Veritaserum.

Harry passa les doigts sur ses tempes.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi c'est avec toi que je suis coincé dans l'endroit le plus sordide de tout le château. Dit-il pour lui même.

- Je ne sais pas, Potter. Peut être que tu l'as bien cherché.

Harry poussa un grognement et se retourna pour se calmer avant l'étriper à l'aide d'un os pointu. Malfoy était définitivement l'élève le plus insupportable de toute l'école, mais il n'avait pas tort, il fallait trouver une solution pour sortir de se piège. La dernière fois, Harry avait eut l'aide inespéré du Phénix de Dumbledore qui les avait sorti de là en quelques battements d'ailes. Mais cette nuit, il ne pourrait pas compter sur la probabilité qu'un oiseau enflammé de 5 mètres d'envergure, pris de sympathie pour leur cause, vienne les délivrer dans un timing parfait. Et puis la présence de Malfoy suffirait probablement à le faire fuir. Harry toucha la poche arrière de son jeans.

- Merde. J'ai laisser ma baguette prêt du chaudron.

- Estime toi heureux, la mienne n'a pas supporté la chute, ragea Draco en agitant une masse floue qui ressemblait à un bout de bois fendu devant ses yeux.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air lasse.

- On est baisé !

Draco poussa un cri de rage

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas ouvert ce maudit trou pour la frime, on en serait pas là.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Qui s'amuse a suivre mes moindres faits et gestes ? Tu es pire que n'importe laquelle de mes groupies, est ce que tu le réalise ?

- Pauvre petit Potter. Tu devrais aller pleurer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le méchant Draco Malfoy ne fait rien que t'embêter. Minauda-t-il d'un air faussement compatissant.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Je crois que ton cas est vraiment désespéré.

- Moi ? Un cas désespéré ? Mais je rêve ! Qui vient de me sauter dessus pour m'embrasser ?

Harry le dévisagea un instant. Nous y voilà ! Harry se doutait que ça aller finir par émerger dans la conversation.

- Une erreur de calcul. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce.

- Tu veux un conseil, Potter ? Arrête le « calcul ».

Harry devait reconnaître qu'en temps normale il mériterait quelques explications. De son point de vue, Draco ne devait strictement rien comprendre à cet élan d'agressivité buccale. Après tout, lui même ne s'était pas imaginé ce matin en prenant son petit déjeuné qu'il roulerai un pelle mémorable à son pire ennemi dans les toilettes abandonnés du deuxième étage.

- J'ai improvisé, concéda Harry, c'est tout.

- Comment ça « c'est tout » ? A quel moment tu t'ai dis que tu avais l'autorisation de m'embrasser ?

- Ah.

- « Ah » ?

- Je réfléchis. Je dirais que tu avais ce genre d'expression embrassable.

- Tu trouve que j'ai l'air... « embrassable » ?

- Non. Certainement pas.

- Je ne te suis plus.

- Qui voudrait t'embrasser ?

- Plein de gens. S'offusqua Draco, Des gens dont TU fais apparemment partie. Si tu pouvais éviter à l'avenir d'approcher ton horrible visage, et coller les deux nécroses qui te servent de lèvres sur moi, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. J'ai l'estomac fragile, tu sais ?

- Message reçu. Se contenta de répondre Harry en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

Au moins Malfoy ne lui parlait plus du Veritaserum. Ça prouvait que son plan avait partiellement fonctionné. Hors de question de lui révéler les tenants et les aboutissants de son projet. A vrai dire, les risques étaient déjà énormes sans que cet imbécile prétentieux ne vienne hurler sur tous les toits qu'il magouillait dans les toilettes en plein milieux de la nuit. Surtout que Draco aurait toutes les raisons de la terre de l'empêcher de mener à bien ses manigances si il savait à qui était destiné la préparation. Mais il le fallait. Harry avait besoin, désespérément besoin de connaître les secrets retords de son paternel sans que le rejeton snobinard vienne flairer les effluves de son chaudron. Lucius Malfoy et ses pensées obscures étaient a porté de main et il fallait se montrer fin pour sortir de cette situation en un seul morceau.

- Quand je pense que tu as profité d'un moment d'inattention de ma part. Reprit Draco. Mon père devrait te jeter a Azkaban, pauvre détraqué.

- La ferme. Répliqua Harry d'un air lasse.

- Mais tu aimes ça ? Embrasser des mecs qui te détestes, je veux dire. C'est ça ton truc ? Tu est un genre de masochiste ? Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se passe dans ton dortoir. Ne me dis pas qu'avec Weasley vous...

- Mais la ferme.

- Tu es complètement infesté de germes Weasley, et tu m'as embrassé, c'est horrible ! Réalisa Draco en plaquant les deux mains sur son visage.

- Mais tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

- Toutes ses choses que tous le monde s'imagine savoir sur toi. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la manière dont je vais me servir de tout ça, mais tu vas en baver. C'est ce que tu aimes, non ?

- Tais-toi ou je vais vraiment t'obliger à la fermer.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça Potter ! Sans baguette, tu es aussi dangereux qu'un Scrout à pétard ! Ricana Draco.

Oh très bien, Harry savait exactement quoi faire pour répondre à la provocation. Il tendit le bras pour attraper sa cravate. Quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le morceau d'étoffe, Harry le tira vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre sa bouche. À nouveau. Ça ne dura q'une fraction se seconde. Harry recula, doublement satisfait. En faite c'était plutôt drôle.

- Mais...

- La ferme ou je recommence. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Mais...

- Attention !

- Mais...

- Ça fait trois, je t'avais prévenu.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa encore. Draco fit un bond en arrière et dégringola du tas d'os. Il pointa sa demi-baguette dans la direction de son agresseur.

- PAR LES PORTES-JARRETELLES DE MERLIN, POTTER, ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

- Oh, j'ai retrouvé mes lunettes. S'exclama Harry qui venait de poser sa main sur les fines montures métalliques.

- Peut être que ça te remettra les idée en place, rétorqua Draco en se reculant d'avantage. Il était tellement loin que ça voix sonnait presque comme un éco dans la caverne.

Harry se redressa et descendit du monticule d'os. Draco fixait ses déplacements d'un air méfiant. C'était encore plus drôle de le voir calculer ses mouvements sur la défensive. La sensation d'avoir une sorte d'emprise sur lui n'était pas désagréable. Il s'étira calmement et traversa le couloir. Draco, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le suivit en laissant une bonne distance de sécurité. En faite Harry réalisa qu'il était en train de bouder.

Ils émergèrent dans l'immense salle souterraine. Rien n'avait bougé ses 5 dernières années, Harry avait l'impression que Jedusor pouvait apparaître à tout moment de derrière une colonne, comme un clown dans une boite a diable. Le cadavre du Basilic avait complétement disparut, mais quelques écailles vertes émeraudes luisaient à lumière des torches magiques. Il souleva l'une d'entre elles et examina l'objet de la taille d'une feuille A4 par un angle.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Potter, intervint Draco, sorti de son mutisme.

- Oh rien, marmonna Harry en lâchant l'écaille qui tomba sol. Je me suis jamais posé la question, mais Voldemort devait bien entrer et sortir par quelque part.

Draco croisa les bras, peut convaincu.

- Peut être qu'il n'est pas assez con pour entrer ici sans sa baguette.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Merci mais ça n'aide pas trop !

Draco le salua d'un mouvement de main et s'assit contre une colonne. Il sortit les deux morceaux de baguette de sa poche et les examina d'un air renfrogné. Harry continua son expédition. A première vue, la seule sortie de la chambre des secrets était l'ouverture par laquelle il venait d'entrer. Après avoir longé le mur et étudié les reliefs centimètres par centimètres, Harry du en venir à la conclusion que ce petit enfoiré de Malfoy avait probablement raison.

Au moment où il perdait espoir, une tête blanche apparue dans le murs et pour la troisième fois de la journée Harry frôla la crise cardiaque. Mais ce n'était que Mimi geignarde qui traversa la paroi rugueuse et qui voleta autour de lui.

- Qu'est que tu as fais de ton camarade grincheux ? Demanda-t-elle

Harry désigna Draco du menton qui lui répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Mimi poussa un gloussement amusée et fendit l'air dans sa direction. Harry la suivit en trottinant.

- Attends, Mimi... je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, l'interpella-t-il.

Draco leur lança un regard de mépris sans borne depuis sa colonne. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et se focalisa sur le fantôme qui pourrait peut être les tirer de là.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop sortir des toilettes, mais il faut absolument que tu préviennes McGonagalle ou n'importe qui d'autre -sauf Rogue- que nous sommes coincé ici. Exposa-t-il

- Tu vas sérieusement demandé de l'aide a cette cinglée hystérique ? Cracha Draco

- Toi la ferme, si tu as une meilleur idée tu m'en parlera quand ça sera ton tour. Ne l'écoute pas Mimi, on serait super reconnaissant si tu pouvais nous aider.

Mimi gloussa de plus belle.

- Peut être. Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle

- Tout ce que tu as faire c'est de dire qu'il y a eut un accident et que nous sommes coincés dans la chambres des secrets. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler du chaudron ou de toutes les nuits que j'ai passé dans les toilettes du deuxième étages, précisa-t-il en toussotant.

- Tu rêve, Potter, si tu crois que personne ne sera au courant tu te fourre le doigts dans l'oeil.

Harry retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux. Ne pas le tuer, surtout ne pas l'étouffer en l'obligeant d'avaler des écailles de Basilic.

- Écoute Mimi, je te propose d'oublier l'existence de se trou du cul et de faire comme si nous étions seul. Donc, il te suffit de trouver une canalisation qui va jusqu'à la chambre d'un professeur et de le prévenir, d'accord ?

Mimi lui adressa un sourire de toutes ses dents

- D'accord, mais tu me promets de faire quelque chose en échange ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis, je vais réveiller McGonagall et jamais personne ne saura ce que tu préparais dans les toilettes.

- Je t'écoute.

La jeune fille tendit le doigts vers Draco comme un juge sur un condamné a mort.

- Je veux qu'il t'embrasse.

* * *

><p><strong>voilààààà... j'espère que la suite vous a plu.<strong>

**Le dernier chapitre arrive vite, a bientôt :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je te tiens, chapitre 3 **

* * *

><p>- Je veux qu'il t'embrasse.<p>

Les syllabes restèrent en suspension pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Harry n'osa même pas se retourner pour regarder l'expression de son camarade qui devait être en train de s'étouffer. A vrai dire, il arrivait facilement à imaginer toutes les torsions de son visages a ce moment même. Draco Malfoy était un genre de spécialiste en rictus réprobateurs, c'est comme si il savait de manière intuitive le genre de tête qu'il devait afficher pour énerver son interlocuteur.

- Alors là, Mimi, je crois que tu rêves, ce petit con préférait mourir de faim ici que de s'approcher de m...

Mais Harry se tut avant de terminer sa phrase. Une main venait de se poser sur son menton. Si le mot « Quoi ? » était assez fort, il aurait peut être un peu résumé l'incrédulité qu'il ressentait à se moment là. Il se sentit tiré en avant, une sensation de chaleur se diffusa sur son visage. Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas être en train de l'embrasser, et pourquoi pas Rusard ou Voldemort en personne, tant qu'a y être ? Si ça se trouve il allait décoller ses yeux et tomber sur sa sale face de Serpent !

Pourtant l'arrête du nez posé contre sa joue, les lèvres tièdes pressées contre sa bouche, la salive qui coulait le long de son menton... Bon d'accord, Draco Malfoy était peut-être en train de l'embrasser. C'était même presque sûr. Et c'est qu'il y mettait de l'application ce con. Peut être en guise de revanche ! Harry sentait ses doigts glisser derrière sa tête et lui caresser la base de la nuque.

Après de longues minutes de mouvements de tête et de langue Draco mit fin à cet interminable étreinte et croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné. Mimi avait les joues tellement rouges que son teint blanc avait presque disparue de son visage. Les deux mains de chaque cotés de sa tête, elle les fixait en poussant un couinement continue. Harry réajusta son col et lança un regard en biais à son camarade.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, Potter, ça m'irrite.

- D'accord, répondit Harry qui n'arrivait pas a se débarrasser de son grand sourire sarcastique.

- Potter.

- Oui oui, D'accord.

- Potter, tu souris encore.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air désolé du tout. Lui fit remarquer Draco les sourcils froncés.

- Non. C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas désolé du tout.

- Tu m'énerves.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Alors Malfoy, c'est ça ton truc ? Embrasser des mecs qui te déteste par surprise ?

Draco lui lança un regard supérieur.

- La ferme Potter. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser mourir. Je serais prêt à te baiser, plutôt que de finir mes jours dans cette salle.

Mimi, qui l'avait mis en sourdine depuis plusieurs minutes se remit à couiner de plus belle. Elle fit deux trois tour sur elle même en montant dans les aiguës et fila à toute allure vers les canalisations. Le silence retomba dans la chambre des secrets.

- Ah bin bravo, bien joué ! S'exclama Harry, C'était un peu trop brutal pour elle et son imagination fertile.

- Quoi ? Rugit Draco, REVIENT LÀ, SALE NERD A LUNETTES !

Mais Mimi avait bel et bien déserté le sous sol.

- Bon, au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre si je me retrouve encore enfermé avec toi ! Reprit Harry

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse ? Répondit Draco d'un regards suspicieux.

- Parce qu'il faut voir comme tu te la joues ! Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est pas moi qui te baiserais ?

Draco les bras ballant pivota lentement dans se direction.

- Potter ? Mais quels genres d'ingrédients tu as sniffé au-dessus de ton chaudron pendant la préparation du Veritaserum. Dis moi, parce que là, vraiment, je me sens perdu. Ah et juste pour information, c'est moi qui te baise.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Les choses étaient en train de prendre un tournure improbable. Mais, merde, ce petit connard n'allait pas s'en sortir avec son air de poseur.

- Non. Définitivement pas, Malfoy. Assura Harry d'une voix calme.

Que Draco s'énerve c'était relativement prévisible, mais qu'il attrape Harry par la gorge et qu'il le plaque contre la colonne, ça c'était plutôt inattendu. Surtout que les années n'avaient pas été clémente, Draco avait gagné beaucoup de centimètres en laissant Harry loin derrière lui sur la courbe de la taille et de la carrure. Si à l'âge de leur 11 ans, leurs tête-à-tête avaient toujours été équitable, aujourd'hui, à l'aube de leurs 17 ans, une bonne hauteur les séparait. C'est donc le dos plaqué contre la colonne rugueuse et glacée de la chambre des secrets, qu'Harry remarqua son désavantage.

- C'est moi qui te baise ! Prononça Draco en insistant sur chaque syllabes.

- Tu rêve, répliqua Harry en l'imitant.

La situation était tellement tendu que de l'électricité aurait pu s'échapper de leur muscles crispés a l'extrême. De quoi rendre mal à l'aise la tête en pierre de ce bon vieux Salazar ! Leurs visages étaient tordu dans une expression habituelle, un rictus méprisant pour Malfoy, un regard infiniment haineux pour le survivant, au détail prêt que leurs nez se touchaient presque. A cette distance, il aurait était aussi facile de se donner un coup de tête que de s'embrasser, et à vrai dire, Harry était partager entre les deux options. Draco devait en être arrivé au même raisonnement parce qu'il resserra ses doigts autour de son cou et plaqua ses lèvres entre-ouvertes contre sa bouche. Harry répliqua en le repoussant, et lui décocha un coup de poing dans le nez. A force de se faire frapper par la bande a Dudley, il avait développer d'excellent réflexe. Draco tituba en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il plaqua le pouce sous ses narines.

- Mais c'est... du sang ? Hurla-t-il.

Harry secoua son poing.

- Oui et devine quoi ? Ça sort de plein d'autre endroits.

Draco continua de reculer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue

- Tu m'as frapper ! Articula-t-il, Je vais le dire a mon père.

- Tu ne devrais pas mettre la tête en arrière, lui suggéra Harry.

- La ferme, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Potter, hoqueta-t-il.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de mouchoir qu'il lui jeta. Draco le ramassa sans le quitter des yeux.

- Alors, ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- C'est marrant, à t'entendre on oublierait presque que c'est de ta faute. Répondit Férocement Draco en tamponnant son mouchoir. Il le jeta eu sol quand le sang eut fini de coaguler.

- Tu veux un bisou magique ? Ironisa Harry

Draco lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con, tu ne peux pas faire de bisous magiques sans baguette.

- Oh... ah... en faite c'est juste une expression moldu, bref, c'est pas grave.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as brusquement envie de me faire un bisou magique ?

- Vaste question. Je croyais que tu me baisais.

- Ça ne change rien. C'est toujours moi.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Oublie ça. Même si je reste persuadé que je suis beaucoup plus entreprenant que toi, c'est pas vraiment comme si on allait élucider le mystère. On le saura jamais.

Draco leva un sourcil.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry

- Rien.

- C'est quoi cette tête ? J'ai raison, non ?

- Oui, oui.

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondir au point de rivaliser avec ses lunettes. Pour la première fois il était incapable de lire l'expression de son camarade, parce que c'était tout simplement impossible. Jamais, ô grand jamais Harry n'avait envisager une situation pareille. Le palpitant, à gauche de sa poitrine, se manifesta d'une manière extrêmement désagréable. Les battements raisonnaient à l'intérieur de lui comme un concert de tambour. Sa bouche mima toutes sortes de syllabes sans parvenir à expulser un son.

- Quoi ? Finit par s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Draco, qui avait sentit qu'il redevenait le maitre de la conversation, s'étira et fit craquer sa nuque.

- Rien, Potter. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry qui avait maintenu sa respiration pendant un bout de la conversation inspira longuement pour retrouver son calme. Mais ses joues n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se montrer coopérative et son visage avait prit une jolie teinte pivoine.

- Bon d'accord, finit par lâcher Draco avec un expression espiègle, j'ai peut être envisager les choses pendant au moins une minute.

Harry qui venait a peine de retrouver une respiration normal faillit s'étouffer.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- C'est si étrange ? ça fait au moins 20 min qu'on en parle.

Harry le fixa intensément, l'assurance sur son visage était limpide. C'était impossible de savoir si il était sincère ou si cette manoeuvre avait pour but de le tourmenter. Draco en profita pour se rapprocher, les mains dans les poches.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Tu te sens mal ?

- La ferme. Mon cerveau essaye encore d'analyser ce qui tu essayes de me dire, marmonna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Draco éclata de rire. Pas un de ses petit ricanements insupportable, un rire limpide, clair, presque étrange. Harry avait l'impression de perdre pied. Il fallait se reprendre en main, se calmer.

- Tu veux un bisou magique ? Demanda Draco avec large sourire.

- Je croyais que tu avais besoin de ta baguette.

En guise de réponse, il se pencha et l'embrassa en dessous de la pommette. Harry se crispa, une décharge électrique le traversa. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était la septième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Qu'est ce que ce tout petit bisou pitoyable avait de plus que les autres ? Comment cet imbécile pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ? Il n'était pas le genre de jeune adolescente vierge et fragile qui réagissait aussi facilement aux charmes de se crétin prétentieux. Il allait finir par croire que son bisou était vraiment magique.

Et comme Draco avait l'air de s'ennuyer pendant son brainstorming, il en profita poser ses lèvres sur l'arrête de son nez. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. Et puis merde, si il voulait sa réponse il allait finir par l'avoir. Avec une force qu'il ne connaissait pas lui même, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et fit un pas en avant. Leurs bouches entrèrent en contacte pour la septième fois. Et quelle septième fois ! Sans jamais décoller leurs lèvres Draco arracha sa cravate bordeaux et déboutonna sa chemise. Harry le libéra de sa robe de sorcier verte émeraude et s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture.

Une explosion retentit. Le bruit d'un sortilège aussi violent qu'efficace.

- Voilà ! S'exclama Mimi pleine de fierté, j'ai ramené le professeur Rogue, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Chourave et le concierge de l'école.

Elle se tut face au spectacle qui s'offrait a elle. L'assemblée resta totalement silencieuse, personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Le sortilège avait effondré un murs entier de la chambre des secrets. Les quatre professeurs, baguette à la main, avaient du s'y mettre tous ensemble pour abattre le murs magique érigé par Salazar Serpentard. Vêtu de pyjama, ils avaient dû accourir depuis l'autre bout du château pour venir les secourir, mais ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce genre de réaction de la part de leurs étudiants. C'est-à- dire deux visages cramoisie et franchement embarrassés.

- Ces élèves n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ! Fit remarquer Rusard en levant sa lanterne.

Draco reporta son attention sur Harry à cheval sur sa taille.

- On est baisé ! Articula-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>ET voilà, j'avais prévenu qu'elle serait courte. En tout cas je suis contente de l'avoir partagé avec vous et je me suis beaucoup amusé a l'écrire.<strong>

**Des bisous.**

**Lying Cat.**


End file.
